Minuit rime avec la fin de notre vie
by Mamzelle Curly
Summary: Quand deux êtres qui s'aiment,se heurtent à la dure réalité de la vie. Quand le monde qui les entoure n'accepte pas leur union ... / Dramione
1. Chapitre 1 : Drago

**"Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le commencement de la fin. Mais, c'est peut-être la fin du commencement."**

**M**e revoicie chers lecteurs avec une autre Dramione.

**C**elui-ci m'est venu dans un endroit peu propice à l'imagination quand j'ai entendu :

**"Q**u' y a t-il au-delà des limites ?"

**c**'était obligé que cela m'inspire !

**j**'ai décidé de faire deux chapitres, avec deux points de vue différents

**L**e prochain se sera Hermione qui vous exposera sa façon de voir les chose.

**C**omment un Serpentard au coeur dur peut-il s'éprendre d'une fidèle Gryffondor ?

D'accord d'accord je vous laisse a votre lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Drago s'accuse**

C'est la fin …

Ils ont réussi ! Après des mois d'une insoutenable attente, ils avaient réussi …

Nous étions désormais à leur merci . Le supplice n'avait pas tardé d'ailleurs .

Nous les avions trop fait attendre et ils nous le faisaient bien payer !

J'étais brisé. Ils avaient passé leurs nerfs sur moi. J'en avais bavé …

« Ahahahahahaha ! »

Une voix au loin cria de douleur

« Endoloris ! Prend ça ! sale sang de Bourbe ! »

Seule une longue plainte lui répondit.

« Avada Kada …

- Non ! Criai-je

Vous m'aviez promis ! Promis de ne pas lui faire de mal !

- Je pensai que tu avais compris … On était du même bord , tu devrais donc savoir que cette promesse ne valait rien .

- Bande d'ordures !

- Endoloris ! »

J'hurlai, jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans mes poumons.

J'hurlai de dépit et de désespoir.

« Tu me fait pitié ! Me fit-on

Tu as souillé ton sang pur, toi- même tu deviens le pouilleux, notre ennemi par excellence.

J'aurais pu t'apporter une mort rapide, sans douleur, car je ne suis pas ingrat. Je me souviens du temps où tu étais un Serpentard , digne descendant de Voldemort!

Mais tu me fais tellement pitié que finalement, ce traitement de faveur n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que la vermine ! A minuit, tu ne seras plus qu'une coquille vide.

- Vous m'aviez promis … » chuchotai-je avec peine.

Je l'entendais toujours hurler à l'aide. Mais j'étais impuissant, enchaîné à ce mur. J'avais la vue brouillée par les larmes.

Hermione, j'aurais tant voulu que tu me pardonnes !

Me pardonner de mon égoïsme. Pauvre fou que j'étais… j'aurais voulu changer le passé, ne t'avoir jamais croisé.

Regarde où on en est par ma faute !J'aurais dû te laisser à ta tranquille petite vie de Gryffondor . Pourquoi Cupidon a-t-il frappé ? Il m'a permis au moins une fois dans ma vie d'être heureux ! Mais à quel prix ?

Oui à quel prix …

J'aurais tout donné, mais pas ça … C'était à moi de payer !

Il m'en voulait plus qu'à toi. J'ai découvert avec toi un monde de douceur et de possibilités nouvelles. Et maintenant tu rachètes mes fautes par ta douleur et tes larmes.

Qu'y a-t-il au-delà des limites ? Un vide immense comparable à un gouffre. Mais je me jetterais dans le néant s'il le fallait. Pour te sauver, mais surtout pour me racheter, de t'avoir condamnée.

C'est quand on nous met devant le fait accompli, que l'on comprend que quoiqu'on fasse, notre destin nous rattrapera.

« Dong !

- Endoloris !

-Dong ! »

On sonnait les douze coups de minuit.. Cela ne pouvait pas finir ainsi !

« Dong ! Dong ! »

Je sentais le froid s'emparer de moi. Les Détraqueurs approchaient.

« Dong ! »

La fin approchait. Elle devait le savoir. Je fis ce qu'il me restait à faire : hurler.

Crier mon amour, ma joie de vivre, il ne pouvait pas me faire taire. L'amour était plus fort que tout, rien ne pouvait nous séparer .

J'étais voué à l'enfer … Autant faire les choses bien comme il faut. Je pris mon souffle et dans un élan de désespoir, hurla

« Hermione ! Je t'aime ! »

Avant que le néant m'engloutisse …

* * *

j'espére que cela vous a plus et que vous reviendrez pour voir l'histoire du point de vue d'Hermione.

Au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite !

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


	2. Chapitre 2 : Hermione

**"Si vous me réduisez au désespoir, je vous avertis qu'une femme en cet état est capable de tout".(Moliére)**

**V**oici enfin le deuxiéme chapitre, je suis désolée pour le retard,

**p**our tout avouer je n'ai jusqu'ici pas eu le temps de l'écrire,

**m**ais surtout c'est parce que c'était la fin de cette histoire et que j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour terminer en beauté.

**C**e chapitre , c'est Hermione qui nous le raconte .

**M**algré sa fatigue physique, elle parvient tout de même à dire ce qu'elle pense et à ne pas lâcher.

**O**n peut tout nous enlever, tout nous faire, mais jamais rien ni personne ne peut nous enlever

**N**otre liberté de pensée !

**S**ur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Hermione défend !**

Si fatigué … Mon corps va me lâcher

J'aurais essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible, mais rien de vous prépare à toute cette torture. Dumbledore aurait dû inventer une nouvelle matière à Poudlard : Travaux pratiques : l'art de savoir souffrir !

Comment puis-je faire de l'humour, dans un tel moment ? Après tout … ne me torturait-on pas ? Mais après toutes mes larmes versées et mes cris se transformant en murmure, je ne ressentais plus rien …

Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de moi ! Ils ne pourront pas me soutirer mes pensées. .

Ils veulent que je les rassure … que je leur dise que je me suis servie d'un envoûtement pour avoir pervertie le digne descendant des Serpentards.

Mais ces mensonges ne franchiront jamais la barrière de mes lèvres. Je sais que Drago m'aime, même s'il doute de lui-même. Dans la vie de tous les jours, j'ai découvert un homme hanté par ses choix et son passé.

Bien que je lui dise sans cesse que j'avais agi de mon propre chef, il ne me croyait pas. Il a tellement peur de m'aimer … Mais un couple fonctionne à deux, sa peine devient ma peine, son fardeau devient le mien.

Tout ce que ressentais l'un, se transmettais à l'autre. Mais pourtant … Je ne partageais pas cette peur !

J'avais vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec celui que j'aimais et tout au fond de lui, derrière sa culpabilité … il le savait.

J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je voulais à tout prix qu'il comprenne que je l'aimais, car nous n'avions jamais prononcé les trois mots fatidiques …

J'avais l'espoir qu'à la dernière minute, ILS changeraient d'avis et le laisseraient en vie, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, une blague de mauvais goût. Bien que celle-ci ne changerait rien à mon sort … C'en était fini… cela faisait longtemps que j'avais cessé de me leurrer !

« Drago, Drago » réussis-je à dire

Je n'en revenais pas! Les sons sortaient de ma bouche clairs comme de l'eau de roche, comme si mes blessures physique n'altéraient pas mon mental .

Pour dire ,le son de ma propre voix me faisait un drôle d'effet …

Mais je ne pouvais prononcer que cela. Mon cerveau n'hurlait que « Drago »

« Drago ! » réussis-je enfin à hurler

Ce n'était pas le nouveau Endoloris qui m'anéantissait dès lors. C'était le désespoir qui m'envahissait pour me prendre mes dernières forces.

J'entendais mon heure sonnée.

Minuit rime avec la fin de notre vie.

"Allez ma petite Hermy! Il est temps de rendre ta jolie robe de bal, de dire adieu à ton prince et de reprendre ton tablier de bonne petite Miss je-sais-tout, car minuit sonne !"

J'espérais de Drago ne souffrait pas …

Moi, mon geôlier me lançait des Endoloris de plus en plus fréquent, bien que cela relève plus du sadisme, qu'à la pêche aux informations.

Le monde me semblait à présent tout noir ou tout blanc.

J'étais en train de lâcher ,mon regard vitreux se baladant sur cet étrange monde de brume, quand j'entendis une voix bien familière me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Puis apparut dans on champs de vision, une étrange lueur verte. Bien avant qu'elle ne me toucha, je réussis à murmurer mes derniers mots :

« Je t'aime aussi Drago … »

* * *

En ce moment j'aime bien les histoires dark , quand une fin ne peut être heureuse et que tout est sans issus...

Je sais c'est bizarre mais on a tous ses moments ^^

toute critique est bonne à prendre, pour pouvoir progresser !Alors surtout n'hésitez pas !

a bientôt !

xxx

**M**amzelle **C**urly


End file.
